Kimono/Battle System
Inspired by Paper Mario and a few other RPGs, the following is a full description to Kimono's battle system. It occurs when the player is attacked or attacks an enemy. Ace would give a tutorial when fighting for first time against Tyrone in Team Graveferns. Player Stats Each character has five main stats: HP (Health Points), MP (Mana Points), Attack, Defense, and Skill. There are also an extra three stat, which are unique to each character. Health Points HP for short, Health Points show how much health a character has. If it drops down to 0, they receive the DOWN status and becomes weak. It's suggested to swap them out with an benched member of full HP. Once all the characters are down, the team loses the battle, thus causing a game over. Mana Points Also known as MP, Mana Points show how much energy a unit currently has. Attacks use up certain amount of mana. If the player chooses an attack with not enough MP, passing the warning, some MP and a little HP are drained. Once all MP is dropped, the character is tired. To restore MP, the player must rest or pass a turn. Attack This is how much power a unit's attacks are. It determines the amount of damage they deal to an opponent. Some items will slightly extend a unit's attack, sometimes for a limited time. Defense Defense is how much protection a unit has to deflect enemy attacks. Equipment, such as armor, helps increase their defense if equipped by the player. Some items may also extend for a limited amount of time. Skill Skill is the strategy and smarts a unit has against enemies. This can occasionally enhance when the player turns on Auto-Battle or trains them in a Dojo. Skills include friendship, healing selves or allies, etc. Other There are three extra stats, making a total of 8 stats. They are unique across each character. These stats can be shown in both battles and the overworld. It mostly assists the other stats. Battle Options Once it's the player's turn in a battle, there are six options to choose from. Those options are Attack, Special, Act, Item, Run, and Pass. Each option has their own unique action and tactic. Attack A menu would pop up, listing a unit's current attacks. It shows the attack's name, type, element, and amount of mana needed to perform it. There are two types of attacks: Power and Status. Power strikes damage on opponents, sometimes offering bad ailments, while status slightly raises a certain stat or receives a certain good ailment. Special Similar to attacks, this shows a menu of a unit's current special attacks that use up certain amounts of energy. Special Attacks deal mild damage in a unique way of the unit's technique. The player will know that they have the correct quantity of MP if a special attack's name is labeled in rainbow and slightly waving in place. Act Slightly inspired by Undertale, it would list a set of non-damage actions that are special to each enemy. Only one action is set for every opponent: Rest, which restores some of a unit's mana. Using an act will decrease the enemy's confidence in fighting. If the enemy is acted enough, the player will be able to redeem. Item Shows a menu of the player's currently inventory. There are six types of items, two of which aren't much essential in battle: Medical, Potions, Status, MHN Shards, Key and Other. Medical items heal a unit's HP or MP, including foods. Potions are mystical liquids within bottles that give certain status effects. Status items are non-potion objects that also give status ailments. MHN shards give certain units a move for little time. Key items are important and cannot be thrown away or used. Finally other are the miscellaneous items that don't seem to fit in any other category. Run It gives you two options: Flee and Redeem. The flee option makes the party run away from a battle. This is only available in normal enemy battles, as bosses and mini-bosses the player can only redeem. The other option, Redeem, cannot be performed until an enemy has been acted for a specific amount. When it's available, both the Run and Redeem texts are labeled in a yellow tint. Pass This passes a unit's turn onto the next. Occasionally passing a turn would heal a few MP for the unit if not full. There's a chance when a certain unit passes a turn too much, they will become bored. If the entire party is bored, they will automatically flee a battle. If it's a boss of some sorts, they will let go of their souls into the Spirit Locket, which results in Game Over. Units Units are the player's character during battle. There are there three types of unit. These types include Main and Assist. Main units are the heads in battle and can attack any time during their turn. In total, there can be about 8 main units, one being a secret unlockable. Assists stick to a main unit and enhances their attacks specially. 4 mains and assists can be in a battle, which equals 8 total units in a battle. The rest are benched and can be switched by an active unit. When a battle ends, the unit would sometimes gain some XP. For a full list of the unlockable assists in Kimono, see Kimono/Assists. Leveling Up Each character also has a cyan XP bar, which shows the level of the unit. XP is gained by successfully winning a battle or completing enough quests. Once the bar is full, the game reminds the player that a certain character or more has levelled up. By that, they can choose what stats to increase for each character, with the exception of the special three stats. Sometimes, a unit could learn a new move. If they have six normal attacks or three specials (the total limit of attacks), the player must replace an existing move with the new one, or just remove it entirely. Category:Subpages Category:Gameplay Category:Battle Systems Category:Kimono Category:I don't know. Category:Game Mechanics